


Spiller sammen

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on a prompt, post 4x08, refferences to spiller alene, set today saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Prompt: So the balloon boys are playing football/basketball at the Bakkoush's place and Sana sees them from her window so she asks if she can join and then Yousef is happy because he knows that's Sana making a move towards him and Elias is smiling because he sees that his best friend and sister are finally alright and the boys just talk about how great it was to see Even and make peace and how much they've missed him and that Sana's friends are just amazing and she's luckyChanged it a little bit though





	Spiller sammen

**_“Guys, let’s go outside and I don’t know play basketball or something, we’ve been here for hours_** ” Yousef told his friends

They were in the living room at the Bakkoush’s. They had been talking about filming their next Hei Briskeby video but now they were just lying on the couches and talking about random things.

 ** _“Why? We’re here chilling”_** Adam said yawning

 ** _“It’s a nice day outside, we can chill in the backyard”_** Yousef argued

 ** _“Look Yousef if you want to see if my sister is there just go by yourself, we’ll stay here”_** Elias said

Yousef opened his eyes in surprise, he didn’t expect Elias to see right through him that way. Was he really being that obvious?

 ** _“What? That’s not why…why would I…I don’t know what you’re talking about”_** Yousef stuttered

 ** _“Bro, we all saw you yesterday, you couldn’t keep your eyes off each other”_** Elias said shaking his head

 ** _“Yeah, you were way too obvious”_** Mutta added

 ** _“I saw it too but I thought you were with Noora”_** Mikael said frowning

 ** _“Noora? No, there’s nothing between us”_** Yousef clarified

 ** _“But then why did you meet her? Mikael and I saw you”_** Adam said

 ** _“I’d like to hear an explanation for that to be honest, why were you flirting with my sister and then meeting another girl the next day?”_** Elias asked protectively.

**_“I met Noora because…”_ **

**_“Because?”_** Elias insisted

Yousef took a deep breath, once he’d say those words there would be a never ending teasing.

 ** _“I met Noora because I needed advice on Sana”_** he blurted out way too quickly.

There was a silence for a few seconds until the four boys burst in laughs. Yousef closed his eyes and shook his head waiting for them to be finished

 ** _“Aww look at our boy Yousef, he’s in looooove”_** Adam said putting his arm around him

 ** _“I’m hurt you asked Noora for advice instead of me, bro, I thought I was your best friend”_** Elias said as he wiped away the tears he had got from laughing

 ** _“Whatever”_** Yousef said shoving off Adam’s arm and standing up **_“I’m out of here”_**

 ** _“Tell my sister I say hi!”_** he heard Elias saying as he left the living room.

 -x-

He bounced the ball he had found on the backyard and shoot but he didn’t score. Instead the ball hit the basket and passed by him. He sighed and turned around ready to go look for it but he froze when he saw her standing there, ball in hands. He felt his heart beating fast on his chest, his hands sweating, this was giving him flashbacks from two Saturdays ago, when he was the one with the ball on his hands and she was the surprised one.

 ** _“Hi”_** he managed to say

 ** _“Hi”_** She said passing the ball from one hand to another

 ** _“Are you going to pass me the ball?”_** he asked

He saw her looking at her side for a moment as if she was considering what words to use.

 ** _“Come and get it”_** she said smirking

So he wasn’t the only one with Saturday flashbacks then, she was clearly quoting him. He decided to follow her game

 ** _“Seriously, I’m not kidding pass me the ball”_** he tried to keep a straight face but how could he when Sana Bakkoush was standing in front of him smiling?.

 ** _“Seriously, I’m not kidding come and…”_** she made a paused and grinned at him slyly. **_“Nah…forget it…am I 12 or what?”_**

She looked at him and bit her lip waiting for his reaction. He blinked several times and opened his mouth slightly trying to figure out if it was a coincidence or if she was actually quoting one of his texts with Noora. She couldn’t know…could she?

Seeing that he was still processing her words, she started to walk towards him bouncing the ball. When only one step kept them apart she smiled at him and dodged him shooting the ball and scoring.

 ** _“1-0 Acar”_** she said throwing the ball at him

He grabbed it and paused for a moment to look at her. She was smiling widely at him, maybe she did know about the texts.

 ** _“Game on”_** he said grinning

-x-

**_“Are we interrupting?”_ **

Both Sana and Yousef turned around and saw the boys standing a few meters from them. They had been playing basketball for almost an hour now.

 ** _“Uh…”_** Yousef started but was soon interrupted by Sana

 ** _“Yes, you are. But it’s okay, I wanted to take a break anyway, you can join us”_** she said leading the way to the grass where she sat.

The boys followed her and sat forming a circle. Yousef sat right in front of Sana with Adam and Mikael in one side and Mutta and Elias in the other.

 ** _“So, did you enjoy yourselves yesterday?”_** she asked the boys

 ** _“Yeah, your friends are really cool”_** Elias said

 ** _“That guy Eskild is the best”_** Adam said

 ** _“I met him when I stayed at Noora’s and he was…well, kind of weird but really funny”_** Elias nodded

 ** _“Well, I know for a fact that he liked you”_** Sana said chuckling

 ** _“Ohhhh, Elias you’re a heartbreaker”_** Mutta teased him, soon joined by the rest of the boys.

 ** _“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I like Noora better”_** Elias said rolling his eyes ****

 ** _“You have competition now that William is back, brother”_** Sana said

 ** _“What’s the deal with them anyway?”_** he asked

 ** _“Long story…but hey…how were things with…Even?”_** Sana asked hesitantly. **_“You looked okay yesterday”_**

 ** _“They’re great”_** Adam said nodding

 ** _“Yeah, we talked about everything and things are cool”_** Elias added

 ** _“And Isak and his friends are really nice. They apologized we apologized and everything is chill now”_** Mikael said

Sana smiled at them happily

**_“I’m really glad to hear that, he really missed you guys”_ **

**_“We missed him too”_** Yousef said

**_“So what about you, sis? Did you have fun yesterday?”_ **

**_“Oh yes, I danced with my friends, I sang, I…I actually had a very interesting conversation with Noora.”_** She said directing her eyes straight at Yousef. ****

He looked at her, she had an amused smile on her face. Yousef laughed awkwardly and blushed. She knew, she definitely knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it!  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
